Higher Ground
Synopsis Mary Gets Blood On Her Hands To Save Scotland. Mary enlists a mercenary to help her, which forces her to realize there are sacrifices and lives she is willing to risk to save her country. Francis embraces his role as Dauphin to lead France in a brutal battle against England, and finds a new ally in Leith. Meanwhile, as Lola grows closer to Lord Julien, she gets increasingly suspicious that he is going to betray her. '- The CW' Quotes Cortenza de' Medici: I always enjoy his company. As I know he always greatly enjoys mine. Queen Catherine: Except for the day he left you in tears when he decided to marry me. Oh life is full of surprises isn't it. Prince Francis: I am in your debt, Leith Bayard. Cortenza de' Medici: I remember you as a child. So talkative and free with words. Queen Mary: Catherine could i have a private word with you Cortenza de' Medici: Oh there your go. More words. Queen Catherine: You're a queen. Don't beg. Leith Bayard: No one risks their lives for some lord's strategy. We do it for those we love. Lord Julien: If I’m careful with my words it is only so you understand. You have a strength you have yet to realize. Cortenza de' Medici: And I don't mind getting the heel of my shoe bloody. Queen Catherine: I suppose innocence is all relative. I wonder how long Mary's will last. Because once it's gone, it can never be reclaimed. Prince Francis: A wise man once told me, yesterday as a matter of fact, that we fight for those that we love. I’m just like you. I want to go home. There must be someone that you’ll fight to see again. Leith Bayard: There’s a woman. But it could never work. Prince Francis: I have lost good men and I’m not prepared to lose anymore, specially if I can help it. Live Leith Bayard, LIVE. John Prevo: They're monsters. Queen Mary: Indeed they are. But they’re my monsters now. Notes * 'Higher Ground' refers to what is desired to win a battle, whoever is on the higher round often wins. * Duke of Guise was mentioned, but does not appear. * Over three months have passed since the last episode. Toy Soldiers. * Francis Killed around a dozen English soldiers. Kill Count. Death Count. * Francis and Leith, and a company of 12 men helped take back Calais from the English. * John Prevo's only reason for not double crossing Mary was that he didn't want people to know his loyalties could be swayed so easily. However he still brought Catherine the head of the person she thought set up her kidnapping. So to anyone else except Mary, it appeared John Prevo killed his original dealer. Trivia * The opening credits have changed once more. * The battle scenes between England and France took 3 days. The scene between Francis & Leith after Leith gets hurt took 7-8 hours to film. * Adelaide Kane wore a Maje Duree Lace Blouse with R.J. Graziano Double-Star Pave Earrings. Historical Notes * 7 January 1558 - ' The French under ''Francis, Duke of Guise took advantage of a weakened garrison and decayed fortifications to retake Calais. Characters * '''In Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Tahmoh Penikett | John Prevo | |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Giacomo Gianniotti | colspan="2" | Lord Julien |- | Shauna MacDonald | Cortenza de' Medici | |- | Matthew MacFadzean | Roman de' Medici | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Unknown | Beatrice | Videos References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode